


Praxeum

by ProblematicHex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soul Bond, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicHex/pseuds/ProblematicHex
Summary: Watching The Last Jedi, I wondered  "What if Rey was in Ben's bed the night Luke attempted to kill him?  What if Ben wasn't the only person Luke set to murder?"
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Praxeum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Gifting this to MalevolentReverie, who has kept my ReyLo alive over these past few years.

The Jedi Praxeum’s summer session was filled with early morning training drills.  
A combination of sleepless nights and solar flare heat made Luke’s students lose their focus.

The canyon served as a makeshift battleground. 

The Silver Team consisted of 44 students armed with training blasters. Maps of the terrain. And tracking droids.  
The Green Team consisted of 10 students without any training weapons. Communication devices. Or water.

The 44 formed a wide circle around an underground cave that the 10 students hid in. 

Wearing a green neck gaiter and headband - Ben Solo raced out of a cave, holding a silver pendant. Luke opened his eyes from his meditation and waited for him to reach him at the top of the way point. 

In the history of Luke’s own Praxeum, it was only one of two times that the Green team came up victorious.  
Ben Solo’s team of 10 surpassed the previous record by 8 hours and 32 minutes.

“The droid has been saved. And the ship has brought in the cargo to the villagers.” Ben said. 

The other students came out of the same cave. Looking dejected. Discussing failed strategies amongst each other.

“We will be doing this again.” Luke said. “From the beginning.”  
“Master Luke. Might I suggest the Green Team get some water?” Ben asked.  
“You haven’t won.” Luke said. 

He took the pendant and handed it to the Silver Team leader. 

“There was no cheating involved.” Ben said. “I assure you.”  
“What were your directives for this training drill?” Luke asked.  
“Protect the droid and make certain that there is safe passage for supplies to come in for the village.” Ben said.  
“Negotiate with the Silver Team. Protect the Droid. Make certain there is safe passage for supplies to come in for the village.” Luke said.  
“There was no time for negotiations! They fired their training blasters the minute the drill started. I lost 3 of my teammates. If anyone broke the rules…” Ben said. 

Luke found a book from his backpack.

“Most of you were talking late into the night. Did anyone bother to read the texts on how the Green Team won this drill in previous classes?” Luke asked.  
A single hand was raised. From the Silver Team.  
“The Green Team negotiates their own surrender in exchange for the supplies to come to the village. They assign the droid to fly back on the cargo ship using a stealth code.” Ap'lek said.  
“We’re training to surrender? Did Master Yoda make sure that was part of your training before taking on the Empire? ” Ben asked, walking over to a Green Team’s canteen.  
“This is what the Jedi have taught each other.” Luke said. 

Ben sat down. Looked in the direction of his young teammates. And drank in the cold water. Luke began to leave as he always did

“How many lives does a single Jedi save in their lifetime? Thousands? Tens of thousands? Doing what you can to save the lives of our own is in our best interest. Clearly anyone who believes in The Force can see this.” Ben said. 

“If you kill everyone on the Silver Team. Word will be sent to their army.” Luke said.  
“And we’ll send word to our own.” Ben said.  
“They will come back with enough of an army to kill all of you. And history has shown that they’ll kill the village to send a message.” Luke said.  
“Sacrifice does not end the cycle of violence.” Ben said.  
“For every eye that searched for that droid in the morning there will be one hundred eyes on it the next day. The goal is to buy time for the droid. Not the village. Not the Jedi.” Luke said.  
“It is not training if every scenario has not been tested thoroughly. There must be a way to …..” Ben said.  
“There will be Jedi casualties. But the text and teaching have always found a way to survive so others may take their place.” Luke said. 

He handed the canteen back to Ap'lek and waved his team back to the caves. 

"If it means anything to you." Ap'lek said. "I don't believe you're wrong for wanting to find an alternative way."  
"The Jedi have never trained themselves to survive their own extinction." Ben said. 

It was loud enough for Luke to hear. But not important enough for him to reply.


End file.
